Dear Dad
by Charm420
Summary: Gohan Writes a letter to Goku after the cell games SongFic


Disclaimer: Do no own Dragonball z or this song!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I just thought about the when I was listening to the song enjoy

DJ Sammy Remix 9/11 Gohan talking about Goku dying after the cell games

Dear Dad (Goku)

_*It's been a year daddy  
I really really miss you  
Mommy says your safe now  
In a beautiful place called heaven*_

Because of me...it's my fault. Sometimes, when I sit with people, when I close my eyes, it feels as if everybody's eyes are burning into me. I don't blame them, I took away the person they love.

_Oh I'm thinking about our younger years  
*We had your favourite dinner tonight*  
there was only you and me  
*I ate it all up*_

_We were young and wild and free  
*Even though I don't like carrots*_

It's all my fault...if I hadn't been so stupid and just killed him when I had the chance...But no...I just couldn't do what people wanted me to. Even Vegeta gave me a disappointed look.

_Now nothing can take you away from me  
*I learned how to swim this summer*  
We've been down that road before  
*I can even open my eyes*  
But that's over now  
*While I'm under water*  
You keep me coming back for more  
*Can't you see me?*_

They all say that you're watching over me. But I know you're not. Those words...'Don't wish me back'...I know it's because of me. You can't stand the sight of me anymore.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

Mum said that she's pregnant. Another person I can let down, don't you think?_  
*I started kindergarten this year*  
Love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in heaven  
*I carry a picture of us  
In my Blue's Clues lunchbox*  
Oh once in your life you find someone  
*You are the greatest daddy*_

You were the best dad, and I dint mean to upset you. But cell had hurt so many people. He didn't deserve to have an easy death. He deserved to suffer for what he had done all the people he had killed. By me doing that...he managed to take you with him.

_Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feeling down  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
*I can swing on the swing by myself*  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
*Even though I miss you pushing me*  
Cause our love will light the way  
*Can't you see me?*_

That power that was flowing through me. It felt amazing, incredible, like nothing I had felt before. But I abused it. I shouldn't deserve to have this power.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
*I miss how you used to tickle me*  
And love is all that I need  
*Tickle my belly*  
And I found it there in your heart  
*My belly hurts*_

Everyone is telling me it will be okay. But it won't will it? We will never be the same as we were before. The laughs...The food race. It just won't be the same. Mums even cut down on the food. I could never keep up with you.

_It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
*I try not to cry*  
I've been waiting for so long  
*Mommy says it's okay*  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
*I know you don't like it when I cry*  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad_

_*You never wanted me to be sad*  
I'll be standing there by you  
*I try Daddy but it hurts*  
Baby you're all that I want  
*Is it true you're not coming home?*_

Why was it you who died. I should have saved the earth. It shouldn't always have to be you who looks after everyone. I should have gone. I should be me up there, not you.

_When you're lying here in my arms  
*Maybe someday*  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
*I can visit you in heaven, okay?*  
And love is all that I need  
And I've found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
*It's time for me to go bed now  
I sleep with the light on  
Just in case you come home  
And kiss me good night  
I love you so much  
_I really do love you dad...and I'm sorry...

_I miss you Daddy*_

Hope you enjoyed

I know its rubbish but I take criticism nicely lol

xxx


End file.
